Malam Sebelum Ulangan
by Kuzuryuuu
Summary: Cerita singkat tentang beberapa anak kelas sepuluh mengisi malam sebelum ulangan mereka. / Indonesia!AU / Minor Chara Paradise


_**Gakuko Kamui**__ [18:53]_

_Jangan lupa, besok ada beberapa ulangan: Sejarah Peminatan, materi bab tiga dan empat. Ekonomi, pelajari soal Evaluasi bab empat. Matematika, tentang logaritma. Dan Bahasa Indonesia, teks eksposisi. Selamat belajar._

.

.

.

Masuda Lio, melihat pesan yang baru saja dikirim oleh Gakuko ke grup kelas mereka, membuatnya terkejut sesaat dan gagal menyeruput mie rebus yang sebagian sudah ada di mulut. Dengan cepat, ibu jari sebelah kirinya menyentuh huruf-huruf yang tertera di layar, lalu menekan pilihan 'Send'.

.

.

.

_**Liooo**__ [18:55]_

_WHAT?! _

* * *

><p><strong>Malam Sebelum Ulangan<strong>

**Disclaimer**

**.**

**Vocaloid ****–**** YAMAHA & Crypton Future Media**

**Genre :** Friendship, Humor.

**Rated : **T

**Summary : **Cerita singkat tentang beberapa anak kelas sepuluh mengisi malam sebelum ulangan mereka.

**Indonesia!AU, bahasa tidak baku pada dialog, misstypo. Mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan ide.**

**Enjoy…**

* * *

><p><strong>Malam Mengejutkan Luki <strong>

Megurine Luki baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

Dengan rambut merah muda yang masih basah sehabis keramas, dan handuk putih yang terkalung di leher jenjangnya, ia melangkah dengan wajah sumringah, menuju meja belajar yang terletak di sudut kamar.

Ah… berendam di air panas sehabis tanding basket memang sangat nikmat. Apalagi ia mendapat traktiran somay atas kemenangannya melawan Yohio. Sungguh beruntung dia hari ini.

Dengan senyum yang masih terbentuk jelas di mulutnya, Luki mengambil smartphone yang saat mandi tadi ia tinggalkan di meja. LED-nya berkedip-kedip, rupanya ada notifikasi BBM dari grup kelas.

'_Besok ada beberapa ulangan—'_

"Ho… ulangan harian," gumamnya.

Luki terdiam.

Oke, ia rasa ada yang terlupakan di sini. Mari cek lagi.

Matematika dan Bahasa Indonesia sudah lumayan ia kuasai. Soal Evaluasi Ekonomi hanya tinggal ia baca ulang. Sedangkan Sejarah…

"Sialan! Buku Sejarah Peminatan gue ada di Yohio!"

Tuh kan. Buku cetak yang Yohio pinjam darinya minggu lalu, lupa ia minta kembali.

* * *

><p><strong>Malam Damai Yohio<strong>

_Ringtone_ handphone Yohio berbunyi lima kali. Notifikasi _BlackBerry Messenger_ dan SMS berbunyi lebih dari delapan kali, dan semuanya memiliki kesamaan, berasal dari satu orang yang saat ini sedang panik—Luki.

Dapat diperkirakan, semua pesan tersebut berisi: _'Balikin buku Sejarah gue!'_ atau _'Wooooyy'_ yang dikirim berkali-kali. Namun tampaknya semua yang diperbuat Luki telah sia-sia. Karena kenyataannya, laki-laki bernama Yohio itu sedang terlelap akibat kelelahan sehabis tanding basket sore tadi.

Dan dapat diperkirakan juga, Yohio tidak akan bangun dari tidurnya sampai pagi menjelang.

* * *

><p><strong>Malam Salah Tujuan Lio<strong>

Lio sedang pusing tujuh keliling.

Setelah mie rebus rasa kari ayamnya ia lalap habis tanpa sisa, Lio berniat belajar demi mencapai nilai yang bagus saat ulangan besok.

Lio-berniat-belajar. Adalah hal yang sangat sangat jarang terjadi. Mungkin sama jarangnya dengan para jomblo yang mendapat ucapan _'selamat pagi, sayang'_ dari orang yang di suka. Miris.

Kembali pada Lio. Saat ini ia sedang memegang kertas soal Matematika—kertas fotokopian. Duapuluh lima soal tertera di sana. Melihat kata 'log' yang dicampur dengan angka campur pangkat, mata Lio sakit. Tolong.

Kasusnya, tiga pelajaran lain untuk ulangan besok, Lio yakin ia sudah setengah menguasai materinya, sedangkan setengahnya lagi, biarlah waktu yang menjawab. Tapi pengecualian untuk matematika. Semenjak menjad murid SMA, ia tak pernah suka dan tidak pernah mengerti dengan pelajaran yang satu ini. Alasannya, banyak. Bisa habis lima lembar Microsoft Word kalau ia jabarkan dengan kata-kata.

Tapi karena sudah niat, SKS pun jadi ia lakukan. Dan demi menghindari sakit kepala mendadak karena nekat belajar sendiri, jadilah Honne Dell—teman baiknya dari jurusan MIA yang jago matematika—ia jadikan guru dadakan. Dengan imbalan sebuah CD game bajakan yang janji akan ia pinjami.

"Cepet masuk!" suruh Dell saat Lio sudah berada di ambang pintu rumahnya.

Lio mengangguk. Ia langsung berjalan menuju ruang tengah, dan menaruh kertas-kertas fotokopiannya di meja kayu yang tingginya tak melebihi lutut. Dell menyusul.

Sebelum duduk, Lio mendadak aneh. Ia celingukan dan memasang wajah resah.

"Um… Dell, gue… boleh numpang pipis gak? H-Hehe,"

Dell mengernyit. Alisnya berdenyut sebelah.

'_Bisa gak sih bagian 'pipis' nya gak usah disebut.'_ begitu pikir Dell.

"Toilet ada di belakang—"

"_Thanks!"_

Lio segera pergi saat Dell menunjuk kearah dapur. Meninggalkan si anak pemilik rumah yang masih berdiri di ruang tengah.

15 menit kemudian.

Dell duduk bersila di lantai, dan menatap bosan televisi yang sedang menyiarkan acara komedi. Sesekali ia melihat dan mencoba memahami soal di kertas fotokopi Lio yang tergeletak di meja. Tapi, ada hal yang membuat Dell heran.

Sebenarnya butuh waktu berapa lama untuk Lio membuang 'cairannya' sendiri (Oke, kenapa rasanya kata itu kurang tepat.)

Dell penarasan setengah mati. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang dilakukan manusia kuning itu. Tidur di toilet?

Ia segera mencari tau.

"Lio—"

Dell memanggil, dan baru selangkah ia memasuki area dapur. Tapi kakinya refleks berhenti begitu mata _crimson-_nya menangkap sosok Masuda Lio yang sedang duduk tenang di meja makan. Dengan potongan _sandwich_ di kedua tangannya. Mulutnya yang belepotan mayonnaise menganga. Dan Dell yakin, Lio juga sedang melihat ke arahnya saat ini. Keduanya melongo. Dell memijit pelipisnya.

"Sebenernya lo dateng ke sini berniat belajar atau makan, sih—"

* * *

><p><strong>Malam Sial SeeWoo (atau) Malam Sial Kokone<br>**

Sebagai anak perempuan teladan, Shiena Kokone sedang belajar. Hari ini mood-nya sedang bagus. Bahagia karena habis _update_ anime terbaru. Kalau begini pun, ia tak keberatan berkutat dengan beberapa buku pelajaran yang tebalnya bisa untuk menimpuk maling sampai pingsan (Terbukti saat beberapa hari lalu, Kaiko sukses menghajar maling sepeda hanya dengan buku Ekonomi yang ia lempar mengenai kepala si pelaku).

Suasana di kamar pribadinya sedang hening. Hembusan pendingin ruangan menyejukkan udara sekitarnya. Iris cokelat madu Kokone terpaku ke buku yang sedang dibacanya. Sangat menandakan kalau ia sedang serius dan tak ingin diusik siapapun.

"Kokone!"

Tiba-tiba suara panggilan seseorang memasuki pendengaran Kokone. Suaranya terdengar dari arah taman belakang rumahnya.

"Kokone, aku ada di luar! Lihatlah!"

Suara itu datang lagi. Kokone mengernyit dan cepat-cepat membuka jendela kamarnya. Mencari tau siapa orang yang nekat datang ke rumah seorang gadis dan menyerukan namanya di malam hari.

Dari lantai dua, Kokone melihat ke bawah. Di sana ada SeeWoo. Laki-laki keturunan Korea yang satu kelas dengannya. Dia sudah lama mengejar cinta dari Kokone, tapi sayang tak pernah di _notice_.

Saat ini ia memakai kemeja oranye yang dipadukan dengan setelan jas berwarna hitam. Kokone bingung, sebenarnya pria berambut ikal kepirangan itu sedang menjadi salesman dadakan atau apa.

SeeWoo berdehem sekali dan mulai mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Ketika hidup memberiku seratus alasan untuk menangis, kau datang membawa seribu alasan untuk tersenyum. Walau kau tak pernah hadir di hadapanku, tapi kau selalu ada di pikiranku. Berusaha melupakanmu, sama sulitnya dengan—"

_SPLASH_

Dia disiram seember air.

"KAMU GAK TAU YA KALO BESOK ITU BANYAK ULANGAN?!"

Jendela kamarnya segera Kokone tutup rapat.

SeeWoo masih bengong di sana.

* * *

><p><strong>End<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

HAHAHA PENUTUPNYAAA *garuk meja*

Setoran pertama Minor Chara Paradise. Maaf nista banget.

Kalo ada yang bingung, Lio itu genderbend dari Lily. Oh, jangan bayangin SeeWoo di sini pakai Nekomimi ya (':

Ditunggu Reviewnya...

**Sabtu, 17 Januari 2015**

**Salam,**

**-Kuzuryuuu**


End file.
